


"No Pussy, Sam!" [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Cat Allergy, Dean Winchester Reveals Secret to Sam Winchester, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not season specific, Porn With Plot, Sam Winchester Wants a Cat, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, brothers in love, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTAll Smut/All Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Dean's Cat Allergy, Humor,Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Sibling Incest,Brothers In Love, SoulmatesWORDS: 1442 - DrabbleSeason: Non-Specific - MotelSUMMARY: Sam found the perfect stray cat. Dean tells Sam no. Sam takes it to the SPCA and gives Dean the cold shoulder afterward. Dean makes it up to Sam. The discussion of Dean's love of pussy comes up. Dean explains things to his soulmate.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	"No Pussy, Sam!" [Drabble]

"Don't be mad at me. You knew I was allergic to cats."

Sam continues lying on his right shoulder, facing away from his brother on purpose.

Dean is on his side facing Sam's back. He wants to touch him, but doesn't want to upset Sam further. "It wouldn't have been fair to the cat or me."

"Whatever."

♡~~~~~♡

**[5 Hours Earlier]**

Sam found a very lazy Maine Coon cat in the house that they destroyed a small nest of vampires. He thought the cat was perfect because of how docile and sweet it was. He brought it back to the motel expecting Dean to agree that the cat would be a great bunker pet.

Nothing upset this cat. Not even Dean yelling about how the cat couldn't stay. The giant gray tabby just curled up, laid down on the bed and ignored Dean's boisterous voice just as perfectly as Sam always does. 

The cat's good temper meant nothing to Dean. All Dean cared about was his sneezing. "Sam. I ca-a-achooo! I can't have it near me. You know this!"

Sam had to take it to the SPCA. While Sam was gone, Dean changed their room with the front desk. Told the clerk there was something he was allergic to.

He texted Sam the new room number. Once inside the new room, he felt better. He showered before Sam returned.

Sam immediately took a shower and put his clothes in a plastic trash bag to be washed separate from Dean's.

They had pizza and beer for dinner.

♡~~~~~♡

**[Now]**

Dean is lying in bed next to Sam wishing he wasn't allergic to cats. He sighs, "I'm sorry, Sammy." He rolls away from Sam and turns out his bedside lamp. The motel room goes dark.

Sam rolls over and places his arm around Dean. His front pressed against Dean's back. "Even though I really wanted to keep that cat, I understand."

Dean smirks as he squeezes Sam's hand that's holding him tight. "I gave up pussy for you a long time ago."

"I should boot you out of bed for saying that." Sam kisses Dean's neck. "Instead, I want you to SHOW me."

Dean is biting his lip as he turns to face Sam. "So, you want me to make you forget all about ever wanting pussy the way you made me forget about wanting pussy?"

Sam can't help but grin, "Shut up and kiss me."

Dean moves so he's got his thigh between Sam's legs. He holds his face with both hands while holding himself up on one elbow and kisses Sam.

Sam holds the back of Dean's neck so their kissing will continue as he moves his other hand down Dean's back, under the band of his underwear and rubs his spit slick fingers slowly over Dean's tight pucker.

Dean moans as they kiss. He moves his hand over Sam's boxer covered cock until he finds the opening. He reaches in and pulls out Sam's very hard dick.

Sam moans as his cock is slowly stroked.

Their kissing becomes licks and nips. Sam arches his neck and Dean sucks on Sam's Adam's apple.

They roll around licking, kissing, sucking and Dean finally gets Sam ready for him. He looks into Sam's hooded hazel eyes as he breeches him. He watches Sam's eyes widen and then slightly roll back in bliss. Once all the way inside, he kisses the love of his life. Sam cups his brother's ass. His other hand moves through Dean's hair.

They both gasp.

"This is the only time I ever truly feel safe." Sam swallows hard. He moves his hand to Dean's face. "Nothing compares to how you love me."

Dean turns his face into Sam's hand and kisses his palm. He moves his hips and makes love to Sam nice and slow. He watches how Sam reacts. "This." He touches Sam's lips. "Perfectly. That's the way you love me, Sammy. Perfectly."

They kiss deeply. They go from gentle and sweet love making to passionate and intense fucking within minutes.

Dean eventually has Sam up against the headboard. Sam's hands are on the wall while Dean is thrusting from behind. He's very close to orgasm. He bites into Sam's shoulder.

"DEAN! FUCK!" Sam jerks himself and cums against the headboard. The intensity of it has him seeing stars.

Dean keeps Sam from falling over by pushing him against the motel wall and headboard with a loud thud. He fucks into Sam with loud bangs of the headboard against the wall until he too finally finds his release. "Sammy!"

There's several bangs from the other side of the wall and a muffled yell, _"PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!"_

The brothers laugh as they try to catch their breath. 

They fall into bed and Sam moves over Dean to kiss him. Both of them are slick with sweat and sticky with cum. He tells Dean, "You never really gave up pussy."

Dean rolls Sam to his back. He kisses him and moves his hand through Sam's hair. "It's all been a front. As soon as I'm alone with a woman, all I talk about is you. I end up leaving and sitting in Baby with a bottle of Jack until a few hours have passed. I wake up hung over and walk through the door with you thinking I fucked some waitress." He kisses Sam again. "I really like how intense you get when you think I fucked some waitress. You try proving to me how much better in bed you are than any woman." He nips Sam's earlobe. "You are Sammy. You're better than any pussy I've ever had."

Sam moans as his dick gets hard again.

Dean moves down Sam's body and takes his hard cock into his mouth.

"Dean." Sam is once again panting for breath. Dean's driving him crazy with his talented mouth and tongue.

Dean sucks and jerks him at the same time. "That's it Sammy. Give it to me."

Sam bucks some as he reaches orgasm once again. As soon as Dean finishes drinking him down, Sam pulls Dean into his arms and they kiss. He tells Dean, "I'll always be jealous. You're mine."

"Always and forever." Dean falls asleep on Sam's chest.

♡~~~~~♡

**[A Few Hours Later]**

The men wake up to sounds of sex coming from the room on the other side of their headboard.

Sam laughs and yells, "THAT'S RIGHT!! GO ON AND GET IT!!"

Dean smiles and yells, "HELL YEAH!! MAKE SOME NOISE!!"

They hear the headboard starts banging against the wall on the other side. A woman can be heard crying out passionate pleas to keep going. There are loud moans. A woman yells, _"I'm cumming!!"_ A deep male voice replies, _"That's it! Take my cock!"_

Dean kisses Sam, "You think we can take them?"

"Ah, yeah." He smiles, "FUCK ME HARD AND DEEP!"

Dean licks his lips. "I love it when you talk dirty."

♡~~~~~♡

**[10 in the Morning]**

The guys are packed.

Dean has his bags in the Impala ready to go.

Sam's a bit sluggish and grumpy. He's got a sore ass and has had very little sleep.

"Move your ass Sam! I want to get back before dark!"

Sam exits the bathroom and tosses his toiletry bag into his duffle. He takes a final look around before closing the motel room door with his duffle in hand.

The couple in the room next to them exits as Sam is walking toward Baby. He has to stop himself from laughing. He quickly gets into the car and laughs out loud.

"What's so funny?"

Someone taps on Dean's window and waves. Dean sees this old man and an old woman get into a black 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda. It's in just as good condition as Baby is.

"Is that the couple from last night?!"

Sam's still laughing. "Uh huh."

Dean gives Sam a stern look. "What's so funny?"

"That's you 35 years from now."

The old man revs his engine and peels out his tires as he leaves the parking lot.

"Bullshit."

Sam laughs harder.

"Shut up or no dick for a month."

"You couldn't go a month."

Dean starts the car. "I have other ways of making your life hell, bitch."

Sam clams up and crosses his arms with a huff. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

Dean laughs, "Imagine being as frisky as them in our 70's."

"If we make it to 70."

Dean decides to head to the quickest diner to get Mr. Grumpy-Butt some coffee and his egg white omelet ASAP. While driving he thinks how he wouldn't want his life to be any other way.

  
♡~~~~~~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
